Oppurtunity
by TKDP
Summary: Brady has to choose between his friends, or the opportunity to teach Mack how to surf. What will his choice be?


**Okay! I'm back with another Teen Beach 2 one shot! Okay, so this will have an...interesting ending, but don't worry! Read the A/N at the bottom of the story and you'll understand! Okay, so this is a little AU, under the theory Mack doesn't know how to surf because she never met Brady. So...I hope you enjoy! My review responses to I Miss You:**

 **DragoKing999: Aww! I'm glad it moved you! I try hard to work with emotions!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Ahh! Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Emotional stuff is one of the things I work hard on! Really? You though Mack was in character? Quite frankly, I thought she was a little OOC. Here's my next TBM fic!**

 **MaddieGerbz: Well, that story was a one shot, but I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry. My sister is (somewhat) calm now.**

 **PurpleNicloe531: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Wow, lots of people liked Mack's emotions! Here's my next TBM fic!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I like getting in people's heads and pulling emotional cords! Thanks for the review!**

 **kellyh: Aww! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Yes, emotional one shots always need to happen. Hey, it's a personal favorite genre of mine.**

 **Lili: Well, I don't know. That's an interesting thought. I'm glad I gave it better explanation, but yeah, you'd think they'd want to be apart from each other.**

 **Beth: Yeah! That video was really great! And I did pick up wearing a hoodie like that either represents sadness or self consciousness. I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Anne: Unfortunately, that was a one shot. Maybe I'll make a story about that if I get inspired!**

 **Piper: I'm glad you enjoyed! I would consider making more, but I'm so busy right now, I really can't.**

 **Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I would've never expected so much! Thanks!**

Brady's POV:

I ran up the beach, having just finished body boarding at night.

"What did I tell you?" asked Devon, "Night body boarding is mondo, bro!"

"Yeah, but there was no waves and it was freezing." I said, "I didn't catch anything, except maybe a cold."

"Aww, come on bro."

"Hey, what's happening over there?" I asked.

"Some kind of dance." said Devon, "You wanna go crash it"

"Give me a minute." I said, looking back where I'd ran. I noticed a girl standing all alone. "I want to talk to her."

"Her?" asked Devon, pointing, "Isn't she that nerdy girl from school? What was she in...oceanography club?"

"Well, yeah." I said, "But there's a party right over there! And she's alone. I want to ask if she's okay."

"Fine." said Devon, "If that's the _only_ thing you want to ask."

I grinned, and ran down the beach. As I approached, I could hear the girl sigh as she stared at the sparkling sea.

"Hey!" I called.

She jumped, and smiled shyly. "Hi."

"I'm Brady." I said. She seemed shy. I wouldn't really know, though. Surfing was an excellent way to gain confidence, and I did it all the time.

"I'm Mack." she said, still softly.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked. There was a party going on right across the beach!

"Oh." she said, softly, "I'm just looking at the waves."

"Why don't you surf 'em?" I asked.

She brushed some stray hairs out of her face, and smiled shyly. "I never learned."

I gasped. "You don't know how to surf?! How is that even possible?!"

"My grandfather couldn't afford lessons, and no one else was willing to teach me."

"Well, maybe I could…"

But I was interrupted by Devon, who ran over and grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?!"

"She wants to surf, Devon!" I yelped, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know." said Devon, "I overheard. Everyone wants to surf. But we can't waste time with some beach-bunny rookie who probably hasn't even touched a board before!"

"But she seems pretty cool." I said.

"Cool?!" cried Devon, "The chick could barely talk to you! Look, you're a surfer. You shouldn't be hanging out with newbies, okay? They can take their own lessons."

"But her grandpa can't afford lessons!" I yelled.

"Then sucks to be her!" cried Devon. "Look. You can either hang with the cool surfers on the mondo waves, or you can spend time in the baby pool teaching new people to surf! But if you make that choice, you're out. What's it gonna be?"

He started walking towards the party, and left me to make the choice. I looked from Devon to the pretty young lady known as Mack. If I chose Devon, I'd be letting myself down. But if I chose Mack, I could lose my friends and my surfer-dude rep.

With one last glance at Mack, I yelled, "Wait up, bro!" And ran off.

Nobody's POV:

Mack turned slightly, just in time to see Brady run off. She sighed, and brushed another strand of hair away.

 _That's what I thought._

 **Aww! I know, sad. But I wanted it to be a real situation that usually puts you to the test. Okay, so I WILL say I'm open to people writing their own sequel. You can expand this story, if you'd like. There's only a few conditions. 1. It can't be rated M. 2. You have to credit me. There is no deadline, no specific category, and it can become a chapter story, if you'd like. Just opening this up to you. I hope this made you think for a minute, and I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
